


The Remote Plane

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst, Kind of AU?, M/M, Porn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Doom has the intention to travel in the past to kill Reed Richards. It doesn't go has planned, where every little things reverberate in the future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remote Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

The king of Latveria sighed of exasperation seeing once again the cursed Fantastic Four on the American national news. He was looking at these puny ‘’information’’ to have a good laugh of the endless stupidity of the American. However, he was highly annoyed now. 

Doom lifts his hand to get his wine cup, Boris stand next to him. 

\- Master, the robots has come back. They successfully sabotaged the new SHIELD base. Said the old servant.

\- Perfect. But we will let SHIELD alone for now. Doom has something else to accomplish. Said the monarch, sinisterly. 

\- What is it, my liege? Let me help you. 

\- Am I not the master in time travel?

\- No one surpasses you!

\- The Fantastic Four cannot exist without the sickening Richards. 

\- Do you plan on killing him? Before he became…?

Doom gets up from his throne and Boris follows him to his laboratory. The old servant closes the door behind them and begins to set the machines. However, he hears a beeping sound on his data card. There is an intruder in the castle! 

\- Master…! 

\- I know, Boris, It’s Kang. Set the machine, Doom will take care of him. Said Doctor Doom.

\- Of course, your majesty. 

The king of Latveria waits for the intruding Conqueror to enter in his sight. Kang finally show, his mask twisting with his smirking expression. They stand up facing each other in a dramatic silence. 

\- Doom! I made a new time cube! You were the perfect Guinea pig to test it! Said Kang, breaking the silence.

\- I am the test of no one! And I will not become for a scum like you! Retort the monarch. 

The Latverian shoots a bolt of energy in the blink of an eye, Kang barely dodges it. The time traveller dash toward his rival and gets his new device. He’ll send this insignificant king dance with the dinosaurs!  
Doom gets his own time cube and suppresses the time portal of the Conqueror. He counter and suppress every time distortion and portal of the time traveller. 

Finally, with a grunt of rage, Kang begins to attack the Latverian physically. Doctor Doom’s armor enhanced his strength, but Kang is faster.  
The king looks if the horrendous insect has a pattern, he does. He readies his right glove to make a decisive blow. However, the Conqueror grabs his leg and makes him lose balance. Doom swiftly turns around before hitting the ground and uses the energy stoked in his glove to catch the time traveller’s head and crushing it on the ground. 

The marble floor cracks under the blow, but Kang does not give up. He groans of pain and gets up with renewed determination. He zig zag running at the king and charges up energy, he hits the Latverian’s torso full force, projecting him meters away, but he knows he’s not defeated.

Doom in the air quickly back flip to lands on his feet. He sees Boris telling him the machine is ready. The king pulls a lever in the column he’s beside and around fifty doombots emerge from the ground. 

\- I would have love to play with you more, cockroach, but I have to go. Said the king. 

\- Where are you going? Or more when? Asks Kang, ruthlessly wrecking the robots. 

\- None of your business.

Doctor Doom shoots a bolt of electricity toward the Conqueror, frying some of the wiring of Kang’s devices and weapon. 

\- You…! Begins Kang, fulminating with fury. 

\- Don’t worry, my prisons are clean and dry. I will take care of you once I come back. Said Doom, in a condescending tone. 

Doctor Doom steps in his time machine and Boris presses the button to charge the energy.  
Kang shouts of anger and gets his time guns out, shooting the king’s machine before he manhandled by the robots. The shoot distort the machine, before Doom can even gasps, he’s falling in the void at considerable speed. 

Doctor Doom sees a flash of light and fall in the time stream, everything passes, everything turns around, but he doesn’t dare touch anything, he’ll fall into this time and Boris won’t be able to find him immediately. After what seems an eternity, the old servant manages to transport his voice to Doom’s armor via the extra sensorial receptor.

\- Kang is away… I cannot get you out of there… But… Boris’s voice distorts.

\- What! I will not stay in this time stream longer! Claims Doom. 

\- There is a gap to get to Richard’s, master! It is not the time you wanted perhaps, but it will be better than nothing!

\- Is it in the past or the future! 

\- Past! However, I cannot tell exac….

The old servant’s voice begins to be scratchy and incomprehensible. Doom sighs of exasperation. He flies across the time stream and the gap to era and events. He uses his receptor and goes toward the gap Boris pinpointed. He looks through it, unfortunately, it’s raining and foggy. He slips in. 

Doctor Doom falls from the sky above a suburban American city. He will be noticed quickly in his armor. He has to find Richards first. He lands on the ground unnoticed. He waits behind a wall and hears someone coming, he grabs the unsuspecting man by the throat. He looks in his brain for answer; he shall not have a conversation with this insignificant man.  
The Richards’s house is at least at two kilometers from here. The king has to get there unsuspected. Since Richards is still with his family, it means he never met him. He erases the memory of the poor man and let his body in the rain. He sighs of exasperation. He’ll use magic for this one, to let Richards sees his visage as the last thing before he dies, not Susan, not Ben, not Johnny, no, the man he hate the most, but he doesn’t know that yet. 

The Latverian uses magic and takes a good breath feeling the raindrops on his face. He get his body cured, leaving him with no scars. Doom dare look his visage in a puddle. It stings his heart to sees his lost beauty. He didn’t rejuvenates, just cured his scars for a certain amount of time. His face has harsher traits than he remembers, his eyes more mature, but the same determination.  
Doom removes his armor and gets in simpler clothes. He wants to see how Richards is surrounded. Nathaniel Richards is a time traveller, he could interfere with his plans… 

Doom dresses as a business man, elegancy is the key. He puts a heavy coat for the rain and walk toward his prey. 

The Latverian arrives before the Richards’s house. He goes in the courtyard, trying to not step on the various toys on the ground and peek subtly by the window. Nathaniel Richards is there, he doesn’t seem in a good mood. 

\- What are you doing, sir? Did you come for my dad? Asks a tiny voice. 

Doctor Doom slowly turns his head toward the child’s voice. He sighs internally when he looks at Reed who must be no more than 8. Richards has puffy eyes and is shaking a little bit. 

\- What are you doing in the rain? You’re shaking like a leaf. Asks Doom. 

\- … You can knock you know. Respond Reed almost in a whisper, lowering his head

Richards obviously just cried, and obviously still in shock, must be his father that shook him a little too hard. 

\- You’ll stay outside? Ask Doom. 

\- Yes. Answers Reed.

\- No. Come inside. You’ll get sick. Orders the Latverian in a firm tone. 

Victor knocks on the door and Nathaniel jumps. 

\- What are you doing in my courtyard? Asks curtly the father. 

\- I found this toy. Seem the boy was searching for it in the rain. Answers the monarch, pulling out a remote plane from his pocket. 

\- Reed! Take care of your toys! How can I help you sir? 

\- I’ve noticed energy fluctuation at your house. Very interesting data. You plan doing time travelling?

\- I have no intention to work with the govern…

\- I am not from this outrageous said ‘’government’’. I am on my own, like you. I am interested in dimension and time travel. I understand you do not trust me, but at least let me show you some of my projects. 

Nathaniel seems hesitant, but complies and let Doom in his house. Reed runs in his chamber, letting the two adults together. The king glances at the child running away. He has time isn’t it? He’ll perhaps have to kill the father to seize the boy. Mister Richards offers him tea, he kindly refuses and gets some plans out. The father glances at them and his eyes widen.

\- This… Begins the time traveller, speechless. 

Doom makes him his most beautiful smile and he sees Nathaniel’s distrust crumble. Mister Richards smile and looks at them. 

\- Oh this is incredible, we could go in the future, change event, prevent wars…! Said Nathaniel in awe. 

\- But those are just rough draft, I never tested those. Sighed Victor. 

\- I’ll help you to test them! 

\- You’re so kind. May I have a look to your laboratory? I am curious to see how far you went. 

\- Of course, of course! But it is an hour away from here. I’ll go tonight, it’s a mess, I don’t want you to wait for me there as I wash the place. Stay here. Take whatever you like. 

Nathaniel rushes out the house, leaving Doom in the house. He could face-palm over the stupidity of this man. He let a strange man enter his house, with his son alone in the house, for more than an hour. However, it only gives Victor all the time he needs to do his deed. He smirks as he hear tiny foot step coming. 

\- M-my dad went away? Asks Reed in a tiny voice.

\- Yes. Answers Doom, calmly. 

The Latverian turns around to look at the boy. He’s nervous, very nervous to be around him. 

\- Y-you… You’re a scientist? Asks Reed. 

\- Yes. Very superior to those in America. Answers Doom, smirking. 

\- Where do you come from? 

\- Oh, it doesn’t matter. And you? Are you familiar with science? 

\- Yes… I… I do mostly robots. 

\- Little or big? 

\- Little, for now. 

Doom has a soft spot for children, but it is Richards, he has to get a hold of himself. It’s his chance to end the Fantastic Four. 

\- What do you want to be when you’re older? Asks the king. 

\- An astronaut. Answers Reed, smiling shyly. 

\- You want to go in space? 

\- Yes… 

\- You don’t seem so sure.

\- Dad tells me it’s useless. 

\- Well, where do you want to go? The only answers to the universe are light years away from this poor Earth. 

\- … I don’t know. On the moon maybe. 

\- There is danger in space. A lot. And the moon, a lifeless rock?

\- Danger? Like what? Extraterrestrials? 

\- Oh yes. Ever heard of cosmic rays, boy? 

\- N-no….? 

\- Without protection, they can change the human DNA and makes mutation. You could turn into a stone golem if you go in space.

Reed blinks, he’s flabbergasted. He thinks and nods. 

\- Well… We’ll see. I’m still too young… I don’t even know how to build a spaceship yet…. Whispers Richards. 

The boy takes a glass of milk and cookies. He’s deep in his thoughts. Victor scrutinizes him. There’s a bruises on his wrist. He looks around. The dishes haven’t been washed and it’s piling up, the fridge is almost empty, clothes and photos are in trash bags. 

\- Where is your mother? Asks Doom.

Reed stops all movement, and tears pool in his eyes. Oh. Victor was suspecting it, but he didn’t thought it was that recent. It hit home a bit too much to see his worst enemy in pain over the loss of his most meaningful woman. However, it was making him uneasy to see Richards crying, even if he was just a kid. He should distract him. In fact, he’s distracted, he should kill the boy and end his suffering. 

\- C-can you talk to my dad? He… is susceptible since mom… Said Richard, rubbing his bruise. 

Doom looks at Reed intensely. 

\- Let’s go outside, it’s clear now. Said the Latverian. 

The monarch doesn’t want to stain the carpet. 

\- Why? Asks the boy. 

\- Watch stars. It’s the Perseids tonight. Says Victor, casually. 

Reed nods and swipes his eyes. He goes to his bedroom and comes back with a telescope. They get outside and the villain gets his gun out his back pocket and puts it in his coat. The boy lies on the still wet grass and looks up. A shooting star passes. 

\- Sir? Do you know how to build spaceship? Asks Reed. 

\- Yes. Answers the king. 

\- Really? Can you show me one day? 

\- I don’t think so. I didn’t plan to stay here. 

\- Are you a time traveller? 

\- On my free time.

Doctor Doom pulls out the gun and aims the young Reed. He could try to convince him to not go in space, but he suspect it would be a vain attempt. 

\- What’s your name? Asks Reed.

\- Just call me sir. Answers Victor. 

\- Can you look at my robots? 

Reed gets up so fast, he doesn’t see the gun and run inside the house. Doom sighs and put it away. Richards comes back with a tiny robot, the ancestor of the HERBIE. The villain looks at it and points out some flaws, Reed scribbles notes and takes all Doom’s advices. 

\- … My dad doesn’t do that. Thank you. Said Reed, leaning on the Latverian. 

Even if it’s a child, it is still Richards! The one that will torment your life, Doom! 

\- If I do a rocket, will you come with me? Asks Reed. 

\- Oh, you’ll have friends for that. Answers Victor, grimly. 

\- Sir! Come inside! Reed! Go to bed! Shouts Nathaniel. 

Doom and the boy get up. The villain sighs internally; he’s weak with a child, so weak! But it’s better like this… A king that is not weak for children deserve no crown! 

\- You were with Reed. I hope he didn’t bother you too much. He’s still… shocked from his mother’s death. Said Nathaniel.

\- You are too. Respond the Latverian. 

\- No, the same day maybe…

\- I saw Reed’s bruises. 

That sentence made Nathaniel quickly shut up and turns around. Doom knew he was trying to suppress a sob, his voice will be broken and shaky, but he’ll say nothing. It should get rid of the problem that a complete stranger says it bluntly.  
Mister Richards explains some of his plans, with indeed a shaky voice, and Doom comments a bit and shows the flaw and what could he do to improve. It does seem to relieve the father. Victor sees from the corner of his eye Reed looking at them from the staircase. 

\- There was a rocket in your draft you lend me… Said Nathaniel. 

\- Yes.

\- Can it go in space? 

\- Yes. 

Doom almost smile to hear Reed go ‘’whoa’’ quietly. 

\- Can I keep your drafts? I want to work on them tonight. I can’t bring you to my laboratory… Seems some federal agents decided to put their noses in place they shouldn’t have. Said Mister Richards. 

Victor waves his hands in an okay sign and Nathaniel leaves quickly. Doom actually face-palm himself. He really has a lack of precaution. Oh no, it’s right, he swiftly disappear when Reed goes in college, Doom wonder for a brief second if he even care for his son sometimes. 

\- Your father is irresponsible. States Victor. 

\- Sometimes. Responds Reed. 

Reed goes at the table and grabs the rocket draft. He looks at it in awe. Doom pulls his gun and… he’s in the worst time to kill Richards, he can’t bring himself to kill a child with dreams, innocent, unaware of his sins and crimes. Perhaps it’s for the best. 

\- I’ll bring you a moon rock! No, no need, you’ll come with me. Said Reed, dreaming. 

Victor puts away his gun, his heart softening because of those hopeful sentences. He feels tickling on his face. The magic is wearing off. 

 

\- I have to go. Said Doom. 

\- Sir! What’s your name? Asks Richards. 

\- Later! 

\- But sir! We’ll meet again?

\- Of course! 

\- We’ll go in space?

\- More than you can think of!

Doom is running now, his face scars quickly, his ugliness coming back. No, what’s ugly is his incapacity to kill Richards! Weak! Feeble! Insignificant! He shouldn’t have softened toward those admiring eyes, this joyful, innocent smile… It was all Kang’s fault, if there wasn’t a distortion in his machine, he could have go to college and kill Richards there, killing him in front of his young self to double the satisfaction… 

The Latverian doesn’t even know if he can go back in the present. He puts back his armor, hiding his face and his gesture. He tries to set up the time, but it’s distorted again. Kang really wrecked his technology in Doomcastle. The conqueror will perish for this enormity! However, he’s still stuck in the past. He cannot go join Nathaniel Richards since the man hasn’t constructed his first time machine yet. Boris will take too much time to repair the machine and hold Kang in his prison.  
He’s Doom! He’s invincible! He’ll get back to his throne! He has to! 

The king presses the button to go back to the present, and instantly, his armor contracts as he fall in the time stream, he’s crushed in the pressure, the wires fries and he fall into dangerous speed. His amour won’t protect him for long at velocity they’re going, once he slams on the ground on the present, he’ll be thinner than a leaf if he doesn’t stop. Well, he’ll stop, and that’s what will cause his death. 

Doctor Doom check his interface while fighting for breath, he should be able to open the gap for the present with half of his energy left. He does, and now he’s free falling in the Latverian sky. He uses the energy left to slow his descent and have a landing.  
Doom crashes on the ground and the hit makes him dizzy and disoriented. He’s projected in the air again and finally crash on the ground, sliding on soil, bringing pounds of dirt on him. When all movement stops, the beeping alerts of armor make him a headache. The king’s symbolic amour is too heavy, he still fights for his breath. At least he’s back in the present. 

Doctor Doom hears his robots and they extirpate him from the dirt. They quickly bring him in the castle where Boris takes care of him immediately.  
The old servant does not talk while he takes care of his wounds on his arms. The king feels sleepy… There’s something that tells him things changed a bit… In college, Reed Richards came to him not because he was of superior intelligence, but because he thought he was someone he knew… He shooed the American off, he didn’t knew who he was and he was finding particularly invasive… Richards wanted to put some shielding for the cosmic rays, but he was in a hurry after the funds were pulled off… All the real ‘’past’’ seemed like a dream for Doom. All his ‘’real’’ college life was Reed bugging him, trying to convince him that he looked like someone he wasn’t, trying to convince him to do a rocket ship with him…

Doctor Doom sighs. He should sleep. He’s exhausted, he shall wait that old Boris finishes to tend his wounds first. 

\- Master, I apologize. The prisoner was too much for the robots and me, he… Begins Boris, nervous.

\- Never mind Kang, Boris. My return is his defeat. Said Doom, calmly. 

\- The Fantastic Four are here. 

\- Block their way. I have no interest to deal with them. 

Susan appeared beside the old servant, making the poor man jumps in fright. 

\- Miss Storm. Said Doom. 

\- Kang took something to Reed, we were here to take it back. Said the blond woman. 

\- Unfortunately, you’re too late. He’s away. As you should too. 

The Latverian snaps his fingers and cervo guards comes agglomerate around the Invisible Woman. 

\- Sue, let’s go. Doom won’t help us. Said Johnny, coming out the corridor. 

Susan follows her brother. Doom sees from the corner of his eye Reed looking at him intensely. Doom knows Mister Fantastic is aware of the time travel he did, but he doesn’t know when he went or what he wanted, at least. 

\------------------------------------

Later that day, near the night, Doom was working on his armor. It took a severe beating with the time travel. He wears another one right now. He’s working silently, trying to not think too much of the events of the day. He’s concentrating on the interface, it was corrupted now. 

\- I missed it. 

Doom freeze for a slight second. He snaps his head toward the voice and is ready to attack.  
There’s Reed sitting at his metal table used to repair robot, holding his plane toy, the one that Doom took back in his travel. 

\- You never gave it back to me. What? It was in your pocket in your armor. Said Reed.

\- How did you enter? Asks Victor. 

\- You were really concentrated, you didn’t hear me. For the castle, I found a passage to go through. 

The remote plane toy was a bit broken from the fall, but Reed made it works in two movements. 

\- In college, I thought you were his son, his nephew perhaps… But I abandoned quickly, you really didn’t knew who I was talking about… I let it fall. You told me we would meet again. I believed it. It’s when you became Doctor Doom, I suspected it was you, even if it was hard for me to accept… Now this toy confirms it. I understand why you didn’t want to tell me your name back then… Who thought the man that made me believe in space exploration would be my rival? Sighs Reed. 

\- I didn’t make you believe! Shouts Doom, voice shaking with repress anger. 

\- You made it possible! My rocket ship was based off your draft! I did so quickly, I got my funds because it was quick, I could achieve it. I hoped to see you in space. To see you on the construction site. Somewhere sooner than now. You had something, I knew you were special! This is why I wanted to meet you again so bad… Here you are. 

Reed puts a moon rock on the table. Doom glances at it. He’s in a mix of proudness, confusion and anger. He glances back to Mister Fantastic and backs his hand in a dramatic disgusted manner. 

\- Take it back. Said Doom. 

The king sees his nemesis’s face hardening and he reluctantly takes the moon stone. Reed is not giving it to Doom, he’s giving it to the man he acted back in time, and Doom is no such man anymore. Reed is not a kid anymore, he can’t pull off the strings of his heart like he did. However, Richards does look vexed. He sighs. 

\- The only thing that cheers me up a bit is the fact you kept your promises. Somehow. Sighs the American. 

\- Doom is a man of honour. 

\- … You’re still a cheater.

\- You seem utterly deceived. 

\- I am. Put yourself in my place. 

\- I feel you will be resentful. 

\- Right now, absolutely I am. I know you intended to kill me, and somehow you didn’t. 

\- Doom didn’t intend to go this far away in the past.

\- Hu?

\- Enough. Depart now, I… 

\- No. 

\- I didn’t ask your opinion, impudent oaf! 

\- What about we go in space?

\- There is nothing in space I desire. 

\- Come.

Doom had turned away from Reed, trying to ignore the fool, but the American puts his hand on his shoulder and pulls him softly. The king does a killing glare to his enemy, but it doesn’t seem to bother Richards in the least. He smiles softly and pulls him away of his work. Doom hesitates between beating the insolent scum or insults his ancestors. 

\-------------------------------

It hit Reed like a train when he saw the remote plane, his plane toy. It confirmed it all. He didn’t know how he felt after, pulled by so many different emotions, floating in surreality, between dream and nightmare. His rationality kept him feet on the ground, able to talk to Doom without being a mess. 

The hero knew that Doom would be too proud to accept his gift. He still hoped, foolish of him. That’s all his life, hoping for the best. It mostly worked out, he mostly could patch it up if it wasn’t what he was prepared for. Now he’s pulling the Latverian outside the castle, hoping for the best. Doom still insults him and tells him that he has nothing to do outside his castle, even less Latveria. He has to get the king out, makes him stop thinking too hard.

Reed nods and smiles and still pulls him. 

Now they’re inside one of his quinjet and Richards feign to listen attentively to Victor’s monologue about his mediocrity. 

\- Where are we going, you petty ant!? Asks the monarch. 

\- In space. Answers the hero.

\- In space! In space! What is there in space!?

\- The answer to the universe. 

\- You’re planning on going million light years away from here? With me? You have some titanium nerves. If you were twice as intelligent, you would still be stupid.

\- Of course, Victor. 

Reed didn’t care what Doom planned on accompanying him, he was… relieved that he followed him. Now what? Were they really going to space? Richards didn’t knew himself, he just said it to interest Doom, because you know ‘’in space, no one can hear you scream’’. 

\- What are you doing? Asks the Latverian curtly. 

\- I’m piloting a… Said the hero.

\- In general! 

\- I save people from your dumbass attitude. 

\- But you’re not doing that right now! You’re just dragging me across the sky for no good reason. 

\- Yeah, well the view’s pretty!

\- Is that a ‘’date’’ Richards! 

\- Okay, why not!

\- What has gotten to you! In what kind of delirium…

\- You’re still too stiff. 

\- What?! 

\- You’re tense, anxious, and you only think about one thing. Calm down. 

Richards sighs as Doctor Doom glares at him like he said profanities about his mother. 

Reed quieted him and he goes quiet himself. Doom is confused and ignores the past he changed, the present changed, it affected him, Reed doesn’t know what the old timeline the king was in was, but in seem they had a pretty distant relation.  
In this new present the Latverian hasn’t ‘’remembered’’, because of Reed’s attention and praise in college, Victor gave in a little. Reed remembered a bit how was the man in his childhood, he and to act the same with the one in college. They had a feeble friendship, but something none the least. And it was palpable in the years that followed, the rise of Doctor Doom and the Fantastic Four. 

The nemeses stayed silent. Reed occasionally glances at the Latverian, waiting a reaction. Something. Well, the king seems nervous.

The villain’s not nervous, he’s mostly…. Greatly confused. Souvenirs and events mixing from the past and his present. The old timeline with Richards feels like a dream… While the new one clashes with his hate for Richards… They were roommates?? He accepted it? How pitiful of him! He was okay because… Reed was so adoring…  
All these confusing and insignificant remembrances does make Doctor Doom have a headache. He’s tempted to remove his mask to massage his temple. He just ‘’remembered’’ that Reed was the first near him when he got disfigured. Richards was supportive and… At least Doom rejected him, he should never has to relay on the fatuous Richards…  
The Latverian is in a vortex of his emotions and memory, trying to sort the truth in the false, because it all come back at once. 

Reed sighs and looks under them, they’re flying over Nepal. He turns, he’ll come back to the native land of the villain, and he’ll soon remember all. Victor was a genius in time travelling and Reed got near him for that, to find his father and because the man told him he was... He’ll remember that they almost got to be friend, that they almost became… He’ll remember that they saved each other, having their backs in a platonic way. When Galactus attacked, when they had to go far away in space… Doctor Doom and Mister Fantastic were more rivals in science than enemies on the battlefield. Okay, sometimes Doom could be insufferable and his megalomania going to his head while he tries to invade Wakanda or Attilan… Then they become worst enemy… But the rest of the time.. 

Did they really hate each other in the timeline Doom was? It looks like it… It will be hard to have the same stable relationship he had with Victor then… But Reed trust the king, they can continue to be ally. The world is full of dangers and trusting ally are hard to find… especially for a villain. Oh, there’s the Pakistanis border. 

\- Doom, I’ll drop you in Doomstadt. When, you… Begins the hero. 

\- No! No! I… I… It is beyond comprehension, so many things are unbearable, incredible…! How could you…!? Shouts the king. 

\- Whoa! Calm down! I don’t want to crash, sit back. Please. 

\- RICHARDS!  
Doctor Doom had jump oh Reed’s throat and the hero was struggling out of the grip. Their struggling was letting the plane in freefall and turning around, in the sky of Pakistan. Mister Fantastic had to get back at the command fast to dodge any object incoming or their fall. Reed easily wraps the king with his left arm, his current armor is not having any devices to electrocute him, and with his right arm he takes back the control of his quinjet, increasing the speed to fly in the Tunesian’s fly the most rapidly possible. 

The villain tries to get out Reed’s grip, but he fails and it let Richards time to land them in a secure place, or more a desert highway. Doom gets out the plane running and charge his gauntlet ready to attack the hero. 

\- Victor! Explains before attacking me, goddamit! Shouts Reed. 

\- NO!

\- Okay, okay….! 

\- WHY!

\- Why why?

\- SHUT UP! 

Reed lifts his shoulders and his hands, Doom is still fazed, and he’s still wrathful. Mister Fantastic looks around. Well, there’s no one, at least. 

\- WHY! Yell the Latverian. 

\- WHAT! Shouts back Reed. 

\- Why… Why did you told me that!!? 

\- What! I told you a lot of things! 

\- But that….! 

\- What? That the Russian prime minister had kissed Tony? That I love your new shoes? I don’t know?! 

\- No! NO! That… You..

\- I... I? I what? 

\- That you loved me…? 

\- What?! That’s the thing that makes you go crazy??

\- WHY!

\- Why what!?

\- Why did you told me that?!

\- By Darwin, Victor! Why would I tell you that! Guess! It’s been years ago anyway! Why is it so perturbing, calm down! You didn’t go mad back then! You were hesitant even!

\- THAT’S THE PROBLEM! 

Mister Fantastic barely dodge the energy bolt. Okay, they really hated each other in the last timeline. And it explain the villain’s behavior. Reed slithers and dodge most of Doctor Doom’s shots and physical hits. However, the Latverian uses magic and block the hero’s legs. He jumps on him and pins him on the ground, his thumbs digging in the American’s throat. 

\- Victor! Victor! Calm down! Calm down! Shouts the hero. 

\- NO!

\- YES! 

Reed wraps the villain completely and pulls his limps in uncomfortable position, once Doom is strain to his limit, he lets him like that to drain his energy and his fury. And it’s for a good moment, because Doom doesn’t easily give up. 

\- Okay, better? Asks Reed. 

\- NO! 

\- Explain, we can stay here of a lot of time you know. 

Doctor Doom continues to struggle and Richards sighs. 

\- I don’t know anymore… Whispers the villain. 

\- What did you say? Asks Mister Fantastic. 

\- Why… did you love me?

\- It really freak you out, huh? 

\- How did you get so near me… We should be incompatible….

\- What are you talking about? Don’t you remember in college when we made a robot, the one that could save people with the one that was a massive war weapon. How we fought the army so they didn’t’ steal it and remove your name and mine’s from it? When you became Doctor Doom, when the Fantastic Four were created, we could ask each other help because we could trust each other? I understand your confusion with the timeline, but… But it’s not the same…It won’t be… 

Richards couldn’t possibly understand the internal battle in Doom’s mind and heart. Yes more and more of the timeline memory of was coming back at frightening speed, along with their emotional weight. They indeed had some moment of intense rage against each other when their values clashed, but the relation was quite platonic, rivals, that’s it. Until… They almost died at Galactus’s hands. It really shook Reed and he was thankful for Victor to have helped him and… and…

No! No! The Latverian makes a swift and rough move to get out the hero’s grip. The hero said it back then. Victor was shook too from the event, his country has been almost destroyed… And now the man that admired him the most, for some obscure reasons other than he was really superior, gave him his heart. Indeed, Richards had pulled strings of his heart like his Valeria did, but love story were not his priority, he had a country to rule, plans to make and robot to construct. He hesitated… He refused… He regretted it later…? How? Why? Doom was…. Terrified to know the answer, he refused it. He was in utter denial. He have to take the plane and fly away, burry himself in work until he just remember his name. But was it true…? No… No… They were just rival… Just rival. 

\- Victor… Come, let’s go. Said Reed in a soft tone. 

They get back in the plane in silence. Doom’s heart aches, his head aches. He doesn’t feel good. The king sighs in exasperation over his loss of control. He wonders how Mister Richards can patch up his errors, maybe he doesn’t and no one knows except him the old timeline. Kang…! 

The Latverian looks at Mister Fantastic. Their eyes lock up, and it’s awkward. The plane is still on the ground. They still look at each other, Reed doesn’t know why Victor’s look is so intense, he feels like under a spotlight with a huge public. He must have a debate in his mind. He calls him out, no response. He tend his hand on near his shoulder. The villain snaps his neck toward his hand and catch it instantly. And pulls him. The movement is unexpected and Reed loses his balance easily. 

\- Doom…? Says Richards. 

\- Whyhowwhatwhygoawaygoawaywhywhystayihaveto…. Begins Doom hectically. 

\- T-too fast. 

Victor shakes his head, he calm down. Why is he still with Richards? It’s too dangerous to stay here with him. He has to sort his emotions and memory alone… without this irresistible influence around. But Richards looks at him with such intensity…! This worry in his eyes is true. His heart aches again. Curse this new world! He wants to see those eyes full of adoration again... the one in college, the one back when Galactus was defeated… They’ll make him proud again… He’s so uncertain about everything… And it’s embarrassing!  
Doom has his energy back, some of it… He uses magic under Reed’s disconcerted eyes and removes his mask. 

Reed eyes widen when the king begins to moves his mask, but his heart stops when the concealing metal is removed. He blinks the time his brain process the undisfigured face, the mature, unblemished and beautiful trait of Victor von Doom. His 8 year old self was screaming in delight. No doubt, it was him. 

Victor grins to see the raw, pure adoration in his rival’s eyes. His bomb his chest, indeed, he feel better. His face could become an efficient weapon against Mister Fantastic. There! Now he’s not as confused. He feels more in control.  
Reed was getting nearer, closer to the man, with a soft smile. He wasn’t so mad it was Doctor Doom in the end… Doom may be self-entitled, selfish, stubborn as a mule and terribly unnerving in argumentation, a megalomaniac without any boundaries, but… it was okay now. 

Doom doesn’t know what to do now with all the possibilities. He has Richards at his mercy. He could kill him and patch up his error did in the past or he could… kiss him? What’s happening??! No, Doom should go home. There’s a child hospital to be contrast in Latveria. His king duties call! Yet… He should kill him, it makes more sense. 

Reed blinks, why is the king blushing so much? He tilts his head with questions in his eyes. 

They both look themselves with intensity. Reed breaks the silence.

\- You know… Tony told me that Galactus was pretty active near our solar system… We should go investigate… When you have time of course… Says timidly the hero. 

\- Mmm, yes surely. 

They are froze both of them, the situation and the tension too thick to breathe.  
Both of them, on an impulse, kiss. Softly. For Reed, he feels like melting. For Victor, it’s a violent electric shock.  
Reed breaks the kiss to give another one, wrapping his arms around the Latverian’s neck. Victor’s confusion and incisiveness makes him on the defensive and he wants to reject Reed by shoving the plane down his throat, but also to kiss him back with eagerness.  
They’re still in the plane and the place is restrained. Victor fears someone will come and he palm the command panel to take them on auto-pilot around the globe. Reed prevent him and kisses him again. 

\- Fool…! What if we’ve seen? Grunts Doom. 

\- Well the poor man will never be believed anywhere. Better that then we crash in some unknown mountains. Said Richards. 

The hero grabs the Latverian’s jaw to plant his lips on his. Reed can feels the tension in the king’s body. He doesn’t know how to appease it… He pulls down the hood and click some lock on Doctor Doom’s amour to remove the helmet and he slides his fingers the brown hairs. He sits in Victor’s lap and kisses him again. He doesn’t want to let him go. In the kiss, he feels the skin changing… the villain’s magic is wearing off and he stare at the disfigured face. Doom’s breath erratic and he stare back.  
Doom makes a loud gasp at the realization and quickly hides his horrendous visage from his rival. 

\- Nonononono… Victor, there’s nothing to be ashamed off. Reassure Reed. 

Mister Fantastic makes the villain look at him. He’s crimson red, his face twisted in anger. Richards slides his fingers on the traits and scars. He gets near and brushes their lips.  
Doctor Doom slams his hands on the command panel and the plane takes off in the blink of an eye. 

\- Doom… You still don’t know. Said Reed, trying to hide his deception.

\- Of course not, you cretin. Respond Victor, bitterly.

\- What do you want? 

\- I don’t know. 

\- Go with your heart.  
\- Well my heart wants to kill and… and… well kiss you. I don’t want to regret it. 

\- I think anything you’ll do, you’ll regret it. 

Doom goes silent and Reed sighs. He puts the quinjet on auto-pilot and looks at the Latverian, searching his mask. He takes his hand.

\- Stop. Orders the king.

\- Or what? Asks Richards. 

Mister Fantastic grins, he knows Doom doesn’t like to be defied, for anything. The hero slams his lips against the king’s. The villain kisses back after a moment and the hero goes back in his rival’s lap. He hears Doom swearing in his mother’s tongue in between kisses.  
Reed begins to be unnerve by the villain’s armour, preventing him from pressing his body against him. He jumps and gasp when Doom’s hand slides on him and under his shirt. The cold gauntlet makes him shiver. He kisses the king’s forehead and nibble his ear. He groans when Doom rocks his hips, rubbing his crotch. The king doesn’t seem to be patient for foreplay, in fact, he throws him on the command panel, and luckily Reed doesn’t press any important buttons.  
The hero takes a good breath when the Latverian almost rips off his pants, even if they were made of unstable molecules. He breathe out Doom’s name, encouraging him. He wasn’t going to stop the villain’s ardour now. 

Reed is half naked, his half hard erection under the king’s torso as they kiss. His shirt is up to his shoulder, his torso is being bite by the villain. He moans and look outside, at the mountains in Romania. 

Victor would like to draw blood out of his bite, but he can’t. He continues to abuse the nipples of the hero before squeezing the hard length in his gauntlet, mercilessly. The moan drawn out sound like pain, but Doom knows it’s raw pleasure. He kisses Richards roughly before twisting his wrist to draw a groan. He wants Richards completely boneless, to shouts. He looks down and puts a knees on the ground before swallowing the unsuspecting man whole. Reed shouts and bucks his hips unintentionally. Victor grins. He draws out agonizing moan as he circles his tongue on the head. The cock leaking precum abundantly. He thought it would be slightly humiliating, but these moans and whisper are delicious.  
Richards pulls his hairs when he bobs his head rapidly. When he hears the heroes telling him he’ll come. He removes his mouth and squeeze the base, perfectly knowing it’ll prevent the poor man in his grip coming.

\- V-victor… 

Doom shuts him with a kiss and spreads his legs. Mister Fantastic hold his legs, exposing and giving free ways to all the Latverian’s desires. The villain removes his crotch plate and spits in hand. Reed bites his lips when he place the head of his cock on his entrance. The hero grabs his cape for a deep kiss. He pushes in slowly and groans. The American arch his back and makes a ragged moan. Victor pushes until his hips touch the hero’s buttocks. He pulls out slowly with a groan. He wants to feel Reed in and out, slowly before pounding him to oblivion. He kisses the hero’s neck and sucks on it. When he feels Richards pushing back, he piston his hips. Reed swears and moans, squirming and shaking his head from right to left.  
The king groans in the tightness, in the way Richards takes all his rough thrusts. He slams inside, steadying Reed with a hand on his hips. He’s on the edge already. Mister Fantastic’s too.  
Reed feels the tightening in his balls and his orgasm comes way faster then usual. He contract around Victor and he spills between their torsos with a loud moan. He came way too fast… But Doom is still fucking him roughly and sends jolt of pleasure as his oversensitive body is till abused.  
Finally, the Latverian comes with a groans, slowing his pace. They kiss before the king’s slides out. 

They fly over Serbia now. Reed rolls off the command panel and puts back his pants, swiping the semen off his thighs and torso. He’s worn off. He sits in his chair and almost doze off. He looks at Doctor Doom. 

\- Better? Asks Mister Fantastic. 

\- I can think properly now. Answers Doctor Doom.

\- We’re near Latveria. What will you do?

\- Mmm?

\- What will you do? You can come to America with me to investigate the space threat or you can go back in Latveria and I say some excuses to my team. 

\- You forgot your remote toy in my castle…

\- Oh, right…

\-------------------------------

They land in Latveria and Mister Fantastic follows the king inside his castle. He offers his help to Doom for his armour and they look for the space threat with his machines. However, they end up kissing again, somehow after a short argument.

\- I want you naked this time… Whisper Reed, smirking. 

\------------------------------

Victor wakes up with his bed empty. He sighs in exasperation. Why can’t he control his impulse now? Reed Richards makes his determination bend a bit too much. He should have killed him yesterday when he was splayed in his bed… Well, it is quite exquisite to have him shouting his royal name…

The king gets up the bed and look at the nightstand, where an unusual object sits. It’s the moon rock…


End file.
